


B.U.D.D.Y

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Female Reader, Hunters, M/M, Song Inspired, male reader - Freeform, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:28:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7078846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The brothers go out to spend time together, leaving you at the bunker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	B.U.D.D.Y

**Author's Note:**

> "B.U.D.D.Y." by Musiq Soulchild

The boys were out spending some quality time together and that meant leaving you at the bunker. You were bored and decided the best way to spend your time was to clean up. So, you took a shower, stole one of Dean's shirts and put on some sweats.

You purchased a Bluetooth speaker a while back, never really having a chance to put it to use, until now.

Tapping onto Spotify you started up your playlist.

The first thing you clean is the bathroom, scrubbing away at dirty surfaces with bristled brushes and a mop. Moving onto the next thing, which was the kitchen, you began on the dishes that were in the sink and cleaned the metal surfaces, also mopping up the floor in this room.

In your and Dean's shared room, you pick up dirty clothes that were on the floor placing them in a basket by the door so you could wash them after you finished with the room.

Plucking one shirt off of the ground you examine it. There are holes all throughout the shirt and highly possible blood stains embedded in the fabric. It's Dean's and you remember the day he came home with it on.

It was after a werewolf hunt the boys went on after promising to call Cas for help, but Dean being the stubborn man he was started the case and thought it would be a piece of cake. He was very mistaken and Cas saved both of their asses. Needless to say you chewed him out once his wounds were taken care of. You ball up the shirt putting it on top of the laundry, so you could throw it away on our way to the laundry room.

After putting the clothes in the wash, you grabbed your speaker from the bedroom heading into the meeting room to start cleaning. There wasn't much to clean in there so it didn't take long to tidy up. Grabbing your speaker for the up umpteenth time, you make your way into the library.

As you're dusting shelves you have emptied, a familiar favorite tune of yours flows it's way through the speaker.

 _Pardon me darling, if I alarmed ya_  
_I don't mean to bother you I just wanna_  
_Get you to pause and slow ya walk so_  
_Maybe we can talk and I can try to charm ya_  
  
_I'm just tryna find out who you are_  
_I don't mean to come off like a telemarketer_  
_I ain't no hood, no crook, no robber_  
_I just want a part of you're heart, I could bother_

Cleaning away the dust from the bookless shelves you sway your hips and sing along with the song.

 _Sometimes and maybe I can call you up sometimes_  
_And maybe I can take you out sometimes_  
_So let's exchange digits and later arrange visits_  
_Either your place or mine, yeah_  
  
_This a different type of commitment_  
_I'm talking 'bout a true friendship_  
_Someone I can depend on to be down no matter what_  
_Let me know if you wit it 'coz girl_

Picking up the stack of books off of one of the tables you start to full out dance while your placing the books neatly on their correct shelves.

 _It'll be fly if you were my B U D D Y_  
_Don't be shy, give it a try_  
_I could be yours and you can be mine_  
  
_Girl, I can't lie, it'll be fly_  
_If you were my B U D D Y_  
_Don't be shy, give it a try_  
_I could be yours if you could be mine_  
  
_Sorry if I come off disrespectful_  
_Or my convo is a little bit too sexual_  
_But damn it's incredible, be more flexible_  
_'Coz the context of this text is special_  
  
_But, but wait, let me explain it_  
_A buddy is an equal beneficial arrangement_  
_A buddy is a buddy that don't be complaining_  
_When his or her buddy ain't the buddy they came wit_  
  
_Sometimes and maybe I can call you up sometimes_  
_And maybe I can take you out sometimes_  
_So let's exchange digits and later arrange visits_  
_Either your place or mine, yeah_

Getting to the last book in your hand you feel arms wound their way around your waist and a deep familiar voice joins your singing.

 _It's a different type of commitment_  
_I'm talking 'bout a true friendship_  
_Someone I can depend on to be down no matter what_  
_Let me know if you wit it 'coz girl_  
  
_It'll be fly if you were my B U D D Y_  
_Don't be shy, give it a try_  
_I could be yours and you can be mine_  
  
_Girl, I can't lie, it'll be fly_  
_If you were my B U D D Y_  
_Don't be shy, give it a try_  
_I could be yours if you could be mine_

Turning you around Dean places his hands on your hips and you throw your arms around his neck with a smile on your face as you stop singing and Dean sings to you.

 _Baby, what I'm really tryna say is that_  
_The definition of a real buddy is that_  
_She's that one down to have fun_  
_And ride shotgun through the city with me_  
  
_Together, there's no limit to what we can do_  
_And once we in it, girl, it's all about me and you_  
_So baby, what you say? Don't pass this by_  
_And decide 'coz girl_

You join him again.

 _It'll be fly if you were my B U D D Y_  
_Don't be shy, give it a try_  
_I could be yours and you could be mine_  
  
_Girl, I can't lie, it'll be fly_  
_If you were my B U D D Y_  
_Don't be shy, give it a try_  
_I could be yours if you could be mine_

You let the music die out, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck before you go over and turn it off.

"You were havin' a party without me, huh?" Dean teases as you make your way back over to him.

"I would never." You state falsely offended. "You would be life of the party, Babe."

"I think those dance moves of yours would make the party before I do."

You laugh loudly as Dean sits on top of the table behind him and pulls you in between his legs by your hips.

"Did you and Sam have fun?"

"Uh, yeah, had a blast." It was at this time Sam walks in having heard what Dean said.

"If you call a blast him wanting to text you every three minutes." Sam starts placing the remaining books on the shelves.

When you look back at Dean his face is red and he's become suddenly interested in your stomach.

"Is that true?"

Dean clears his throat pouting his lips. "Sam is exaggeratin' it was more like ten minutes...." He still hasn't looked at your face.

Smirking you look over to the youngest brother. "Sam, do you mind putting the rest of these away for me?"

"No problem, I got it."

Lifting Dean's head by his chin you make sure to catch his eyes with yours and you seductively whisper, "How do you feel about helpin' me out with some of those dance moves"?

Dean practically jumps off of the table and drags you by hand down the hallway to his bedroom.

You're happy to have found your buddy.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always welcomed! <3


End file.
